


In Which Gobber Takes Extreme Measures to Keep Hiccup Safe and out of the Way

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gobber needs Hiccup safe and out of the way. Ruffnut approves of his methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Gobber Takes Extreme Measures to Keep Hiccup Safe and out of the Way

In Which Gobber Takes Extreme Measures to Keep Hiccup Safe and out of the Way

 

Ruffnut muttered under her breath as she shoved open the door to Gobber’s smithy.

Why did she have to be the one to find Useless? It wasn’t her fault Gobber couldn’t keep track of his apprentice during a dragon attack.

But Stoick had demanded to know where his son was, and her mother had shoved her so hard she’d startled and shouted aloud, which the chief had taken as her volunteering.

A Thorston. Volunteering? Who did Stoick think he was kidding?

She walked further into the smithy, casually testing the edge of an axe as she walked past, whistling softly as the light pressure was almost enough to break her skin.

Pushing open the door to the back room, she stopped dead, and burst out laughing.

Useless glared at her, but it was even less intimidating than usual, given he’d been tied to the anvil with the leather straps that were usually used to wrap axe and hammer handles.

His wrists were red raw where he’d obviously been tugging to free himself, and he slumped against the bindings that held him as she strutted forward.

This was too good an opportunity to miss.

She untied the straps from the anvil in silence, and she could tell he was on the cusp of thanking her when she smirked down at him.

Stepping round behind him, she wrapped the straps together, binding his hands together behind his back while he cursed at her with surprising fluency for such a wimpy excuse for a viking.

He continued swearing at her as she dragged him over to the smithy’s sole chair, and shoved him down onto it, clambering into his lap.

He went silent immediately, wide-eyed and quickly going red into the face as she leaned into him. Lips barely touching his.

To her surprise, he leaned in the rest of the way with a strangled sob, their lips meeting in a slick slide.

She smirked against his lips, she knew no-one had ever kissed him before, none of the girls in the village would have missed the chance to brag at laying one on the chief’s son, even if he was a toothpick.

Ruffnut ground forward against Hiccup, and he squawked in surprise, mouth opening in shock.

She took the opportunity to slip him a little tongue, then slid back off his lap and stood up in one smooth movement.

Looking down at his lap, Ruffnut was pleased to see that he had definitely taken an interest in her.

She leaned down and kissed him again, then turned and headed for the door. Ignoring his panicked and increasingly angry shouts.

"Ruff! Come on! At least untie my hands! Ruffnut!"


End file.
